Talk:Wings of Fire Wiki
Hi! Who do you think should be the Sandwing's queen? I say Queen Blaze post your choice! Queen blaze123!!! I say that I choose whatever the dragonets choose. Check out my Wiki too please! Rottweilers.wikia.com...thanks! And really, I like blaze, but as an opinion, the strongest is Burn, the deceiver is Blister. I think none of them truly have what it takes to be a queen. They have good and bad traits, but if you could make them one dragon...the perfect queen! blaze is kindest though, and prettiest apparently queen Glacier does the dirty work/protecting. Thanks for the wiki!KonigTheRottie (talk) 00:41, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Burn (yes I am replying to something that is 5 years old lol)Frost 17:31, October 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- They already have who the queen should be and I agree with the dragonets choice.Crissillis15 (talk) 20:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I miss the dragonet prophecy feel to it. I liked how in books 1-5 everybody knew about the dragonets of destiny and the prophecy and even that song they sang in book one! They kinda seemed legendary and it was awesome. But in the new prophecy, its just missing that 'Were gonna save the world!' feel to it, you know? Leave your opnion down bellow please! SkywingCookies (talk) 17:48, July 14, 2016 (UTC)SkyWingCookies Don't you think we should be in the Draconic Alliance (see dragons.wikia.com) SpaceAceMAO9 (talk) 19:00, October 10, 2016 (UTC)SpaceAceMAO9 I think it should. How do you add it in? Pulty (talk) 01:55, November 30, 2016 (UTC) What are "Ships"? This is probably a very basic question, but what are the ships on the character pages? What do they mean? I agree with SkywingCookies. Those other books just... Like you said. They don't have as good of a friendship as the dragonets of destiny. Ships are basically.. hard to explain. Like, a romance between dragons someone wants to happen/has. (Such as Blue x Cricket, what many would call ‘Blicket’). Usually, the ships you see on the pages are Random Page Ships, or RPS as it is often called. The way it works is if you scroll up and hit the ‘Explore’ tab, there is an option for ‘Random Page’. People will click it twice, then comment the two pages they got as a ship. That’s why it’s often things like ‘The Scorching x Qibli’ or something like that. HarpyEagle123 (talk) 23:56, August 12, 2019 (UTC) hallo HELLO!!!!! I AM NEW!!!!! want to chat? Orca What if orcas was actually a nightwing seawing hybrid that would explain the black scales Her scales are green Midnight the NightWing-RainWing (talk) 14:51, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Ships Page Hello! Does anybody else think that there should be a page that specifically just focuses on ships? For those of you who don't know what ships are, it's when you put two people (or in this case, dragons) together whether it's canon or it's not, there for making a ship. It does sound kind of weird, but I think it's a good idea. A lot of people out there have some really good ships that they want to share out there in the world. So if anybody else thinks it would be good, please comment and we will start on it. OK, so hopefully you guys like it. Bye SlimeRancherGirl (talk) 14:38, August 26, 2017 (UTC) The wiki is for canon content. So, no. Midnight the NightWing-RainWing (talk) 14:51, August 26, 2017 (UTC) I think it could be a good idea if modified a bit. Maybe a page explaining canon relationships (the confirmed ones), and summaries on each canon ship? The Warriors Wiki has a page like that (called "Mate") and I think a page like that for a series with many ships would be good for the wiki. Foxstep1 (talk) 15:02 August 26, 2017 (UTC) Comments For anyone who likes to comment on pages, please feel free to post your opinions but don't stir up a fight and get crazy if someone has a different opinion. Make it a debate instead. Post your opinions with reasons why you think that way. Then, if your reasons are good enough, other cannot go against it (obviously) but can still add their opinions and reasons. Snowcrystal0 (talk) 11:32, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Snowcrystal the Icewing